baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Queen
Our past needs to be a thing of the past. I'm sorry for what I did. Queen Regina, better known as the Evil Queen, and falsely and formerly known as Queen Annemarise, is a character on ABC's Heroes Unite and Villains Unite!. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by special guest star Anna Fox. The Evil Queen is the original counterpart of Evil Queen, Annemarise (Dark Realm), the Evil Queen, and Regina Mills, and the main reality counterpart of the Evil Queen and the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen is based on the character of the same name from the Disney film, ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'' and the miller's daughter from the "Rumpelstiltskin" story. She is also an allusion to Te Ka from the Disney film, Moana. Bio At some point in time, she teams up with Cruella De Vil. ("''Once Upon a Time''", "The Proclamation", "Heralds of Darkness"). Later on, she and Cruella command Gaston to capture Belle. ("Once Upon a Time") After Gaston fails, she pays him a visit. Gaston pleads with her, saying he will do better the next time, to which she replies there will be no next time. She rips out and crushes his heart, killing him. She returns to her palace. Later, Cruella arrives in the palace. They exchange words. Cruella tells her that she hates her. Furious, she tries to rip out Cruella's heart. Finding that Cruella has no heart, she deduces that Belle stole it. She teleports herself and Cruella away to the Palace. There, they do battle with Belle until Belle kills Cruella. She takes out King Adam's heart and removes the curse. She places the heart in Cruella. Victorious, the terrible twosome teleport away. ("Once Upon a Time") The Evil Queen relays information about Gaston's death to Cruella, who is washing her car. The Queen decides to throw a Gala. At the Gala, she summons Maleficent. She announces at the Gala that Belle is now a criminal. Later on, the Queen extends the olive branch to Maleficent. Maleficent joins Cruella and the Queen in their dark plans. ("''The Proclamation''") Along with Cruella and Maleficent, the Evil Queen seethes at Belle's escape from the Palace. She suggests that they go on a killing spree. However, a guard comes unannounced and says that a prisoner, Red Riding Hood, has escaped the castle's prison. They kill the guard. Teleporting away, they search the area. Later on, they give up. Later on, along with Cruella and Maleficent, she reveals herself to be a Villain to Anita. ("What Comes to Mind") She, alongside Cruella and Maleficent, cackles at Anita's reaction to the revelation. Later, she is suppressed by Belle, who brandishes the Fires of Lumiere. She offers Captain Hook a position in the Villains. Hook joins. Later, she travels to the French Village in a carriage. She resurrects Gaston and commands him to find and kill Belle and Red. Little does she know, Gaston's killed by Belle. ("''Gold Mark''") Trivia Character Notes * Her casting call name was "Cynthia Stone". She was originally speculated to be Medusa (Greek mythology) or Madame Medusa from The Rescuers. * Regina lied about her name being Annemarise for years as she didn't want to be associated with her "wicked" family. Family * Father: Hansel † * Mother: Cora † Appearances Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Underworld Characters Category:Sleepy Hollow Characters Category:Heralds of Darkness Category:Heroes Unite Characters Category:Magical Forest Characters Category:Council of Witches Category:Season 18 Characters Category:Season 20 Characters Category:Fantasmic! Category:Season 1 CharactersC Category:Heroes Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters who appear in HUverse prose